


Say Cheese

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, very smol Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Hi i didn't know you were taking prompts um could you write bby tim? Just a small cute little timmers with bruce? I live for fluff with them???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese

"Say Cheese!" 

That was Bruce's only warning as he stepped from his room, just before he heard the click of a camera shutter and saw the bright flash of light. Tim grinned at the image that showed on the screen, giggling quietly. 

"Oh, Alfred will like this one," he said before raising the camera once again, snapping another picture before Bruce could get a word out. "You're not as photogenic as one would think, Bruce." 

"Maybe it's because I wasn't expecting any pictures so early in the morning, Tim," Bruce rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?" 

"I wanted to get some photos of the sunrise for Alf; he said it was his favorite part of the day, to see all the colors." Bruce smiled.

"Taking up a new hobby, then?" 

"Yup!" Tim nodded enthusiastically. "Can I go to the park today? To take more pictures?" 

"Why don't I go with you?" Bruce offered. He reached out to tap the top of Tim's camera, said, "we can also buy you an upgrade. Maybe a tripod as well." 

"Really?" At Bruce's nod, Tim's smile grew and he launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms around him for a quick hug. "Thanks, B! Can we go right now? Please?" 

Bruce chuckled, ruffling Tim's dark locks. "I'm not even ready. Have you had breakfast?" Tim shook his head. "Uh huh. Thought not. We'll leave after breakfast, alright?" 

"Fine. But eat fast." 

~

"This is the coolest camera I've ever seen, B!" Tim enthused, turning the device around in his hands to get a look at every button and switch. "It has like, a million options! See? This knob adjusts the ISO, and this one changes the shutter speed. Let's see, what does thi- oh! This one moves the lens. Are you looking Bruce?" 

"I hear you, Tim." Bruce hid his amused smile by bending over to adjust the legs of the tripod, making sure it stood steady on the slightly uneven ground. "Is this good?" 

Tim turned his eyes away from his camera, critically eyeing the tripod. He finally nodded before carefully moving to secure the camera to the top, fiddling with the settings and peering through the eyepiece. 

"What are you gonna capture first, Kiddo?" 

"Right... here." Tim snapped a photo, smiling happily at his results that showed on the back screen, then moved to take another one from another angle. 

Bruce watched him fondly, occasionally pointing out what he thought would be a good spot to catch. They stayed at the park for hours, taking pictures of seemingly anything and everything. 

"Okay," Tim said, as it was nearing the time to return to the Manor for dinner. "I just want one more. Move in front of the water fountain, B." 

Bruce blinked at him before striding towards the designated spot, taking a comfortable stance as Tim watched from behind the camera. 

"A li~ittle to the left." Bruce moved once again, a slight shift. "...okay, smile in five!" With that, Tim darted over to him, winding an arm around his torso and grinning brightly just as the camera whirred, flashed, and clicked the picture. 

~

Later Bruce would find a copy of that same picture on his desk. His fingers gently traced Tim's cheerful smile, one of his own tilting the corner of his lips. 


End file.
